Glioblastoma multiforme (GBM) is an aggressive primary tumour that arises in the glial cells of the brain, and accounts for approximately half of all brain tumours. GBM is relatively rare with an incidence of approximately three cases per 100,000 person-years. However, the aggressive nature of the disease and the limited treatment options combine to negatively impact overall survival. Current standardized first-line treatment for GBM may comprise surgical resection (debulking), followed by six weeks of radiotherapy and concurrent chemotherapy with an alkylating agent, temozolomide. Even with this aggressive regimen, which is associated with considerable morbidity, median survival time after a standard primary intervention is less than a year, with less than 5% of patients surviving for five years. Since many GBM tumours are resistant to temozolomide due to methylation by the O6-methylguanine DNA methyl transferase (MGMT) gene, there has been a continuing search for new chemotherapeutic agents that can induce apoptosis in GBM tumours, particularly for second-line treatments. Example efforts include intralesional implantation of carmustine wafers, antiangiogenic therapies with a humanized monoclonal antibody targeting the HGF/SF:cMet axis, and methods using low intensity, intermediate frequency alternating electric fields (TTFields) to induce cell cycle arrest and cell death in tumours.